ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Aye Hino
|romaji = Hino Ayu |nicknames = * Fiery Angel * Fire Maiden * Pinkie (by Leiko) |gender = Female |age = 16 |home = New Domino City ( ) |deck = |related = * ?? (father) * ?? (mother) * Haru Mizuno (???) * Rei Kazeno (???) * Rise Kino (???) |appears = * Chapter 26 (Arc-VOC |creator = Amethyst-terror/TFPOB |en_va = Jamie Marchie|jp_va = Junko Takeuchi}} Aye Hino is a citizen of the City and more specifically, the Commons. Design 'Appearance' Aye has neck length dark pink hair that fades into light pink, with a few spilt bangs that hang to both sides of her face, with a long piece of hair twirled down the left side of her hair, with a matching longer piece that rests on her shoulder, and a few strands curving up at the top of her head. When working, she normally pulls her hair back into a short ponytail, and clips back both long pieces of her hair. She has light brown eyes and a medium tan complexion, matching Rise. She wears a sky blue shirt with soft pink sleeves, accompanied by light army green supportive shoulder pads, elbow pads, and breast pad, cream colored shorts, and soft pink and light army green shoes with baggy sky blue boot covers with a light army green band. As a child, she sported a sky blue dungaree with a pink undershirt and beat-up flats. Her D-Wheel has a streamline design, baby blue as its main color with sharp pink streaks, matching her helmet with an orange visor, and a yellow Synchro Dimension Duel Disk that is detachable from her D-Wheel. 'Personality' Aye is a blunt, straight forward girl. Coming from the slums of the City, she has taken on the persona of a easily angered being and can be seen as a troubled soul at times. She also seems to be very caring and emotional, reacting to Leiko’s attempt to talk to her through an Ari-possessed Elliot. Though, she is not one to step down from a fight. Her fiery nature and attitude has granted her the name the "Fiery Angel of the Commons" or the "Fiery Angel". Despite that, her attitude has gotten her into tight spots in the past, and her assumptions are about the same. It also seems that her sarcasm is a important part of her personality, as it was almost always aimed at Leiko. 'Vocal Mannerisms' Due to growing up in a somewhat poor environment, Aye has grown a habit of using “boku” and “temee", normally having to correct herself by using “uchi”,“watashi” and “anata”. 'Etymology' Aye's Japanese name (火野愛鮎) means either “love joining fire field" or “(love) joining of the fire". Relationships Parents Aye never got to meet either of her parents, though she hopes to reunite with them one day, to at least meet them. 'Haru Mizuno' Haru and Aye do not get along whatsoever. Haru tends to pick at Aye, telling her that she isn’t good enough at what she’s good at, more often than not causing Aye to get physical. 'Rise Kino' Aye and Rise haven't met officially, as one was killed before the two were able to meet. 'Rei Kazeno' Rei and Aye haven't officially met, but Rei has a pretty good concept of Aye thanks to her behavior. 'Leiko' Leiko and Aye have been friends since childhood, only getting back together as teenagers after a huge misunderstanding. Before Leiko’s absorption, he states to Elliot to tell Ayu that he loves her. Deck Aye uses a Deck, and depends heavily on the Brotherhood of the Fire Fist deck. Trivia *Aye is a fan of spicy foods, and has a taste for curry, and is content whenever she can get her hands on it. Category:Characters